


Did Ya Miss Me?

by ColaCat



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Iddy bit of violence, M/M, probably some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColaCat/pseuds/ColaCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce is hosting a charity event when he meets a very intriguing young man. Before he knows it he finds himself in a very sticky situation.</p><p>(This summary is pretty terrible, but I don't know how else to describe the story. My apologies.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea just randomly pop into my head so I decided to write it down. I don't know if this has already been done before (probably), but this is my take on it. Anyways, sorry if there are any mistakes. I don't have anyone to review this, so I'm just winging it.

Tasha thought being Bruce's date to his charity event would be spectacular. Wearing a long sapphire dress that held tight to her in all the right places combined with a beautiful diamond necklace, she looked stunning. So why was Bruce not paying ANY attention to her? She had men going out of their way just for her to acknowledge their presence so she was not used to being ignored. And the hottest guy in the room barely talking to her pissed her off. But she held her composure, holding tight to his arm while he slowly went around the room talking to most of the guests. 

Bruce wasn't purposefully ignoring his date; he just had a lot on his mind. As Bruce Wayne he was dealing with his company and making sure everything was running smoothly. But this pressure wasn't anything compared to what he faced as Batman. When he donned the cowl and cape he had so many responsibilities that it was almost suffocating. But he held strong, even when Riddler was always trying to best him with his intellect, or when Ivy was attacking large companies because they weren't eco-friendly, or when Two Face decided he was going to kill half of the police force, or when Killer Croc ate people. 

But those weren't the worries that plagued Bruce currently. There was a certain someone who had been way too quiet since his escape from Arkham. Last time he saw him they had had a fight. Not the kind of fight with fists and busted lips, more like a lover's quarrely. Because that's what he and the Joker had become. Lovers.

It had happened a while ago, and Bruce has come to accept this relationship. When he was with the Joker, he felt understood. And that wasn't something that happened a lot. The Joker knew him, inside and out. That was probably a concerning thought, but Bruce was somehow okay with it. Because he understood the Joker too. As the Clown had once said, they completed each other.

The fight was caused because of one woman. Selina Kyle. He and Selina had been spending quite sometime together because she had information regarding a case he was currently working on. Even though she was considered part of his rogue gallery, there were still the times where she showed a softer side and helped him out. They also had an intimate history, and the Joker knew this. Let's just say he did NOT like his Bats spending time with someone he used to fuck.

So Bruce was confronted by Joker, and it did not end well. Nasty words were thrown carelessly and it was concluded with J storming out of the manor. In retaliation of this fight, J had set fire to an apartment building. Everyone made it out safely, and Joker was put behind bars. But he had recently escaped, and Bruce so far hasn't heard a peep. He was worried as to what the Joker had planned. But he could do nothing but wait. So he put on a polite smile and made small talk with his guests.

Truth be told, he couldn't wait to escape this party and go back onto the streets and continue the search for his clown. He was also bored as hell. Nothing seemed to interest him; no conversation held his attention. But then he felt a small tap on his shoulder. Bruce turned and came face to face with a man that resembled someone he knew too well. His eyes went slightly wide as he took in the features of the man that stood before him. But it couldn't be him. The stranger had brown eyes and brown hair styled in a way that the Joker never would. His smile wasn't the same either. Just a simple smile with nothing really behind it. Not to mention that his skin wasn't paper white like J's. 

The man's smile started to falter, and that was when Bruce realized he had been staring at the man and not saying anything. He could almost hear Alfred telling him how rude he was acting. _Master Bruce, this is no way to act with a guest. Stop staring and say something before you make this young gentleman even more uncomfortable._

This snapped Bruce out of it and he smiled kindly. "Sorry about that. Just a little bit distracted," he held out a hand, "I'm Bruce Wayne. And you are?"

The man's smile came back and he shook Bruce's hand. His grip was light and soft. "It's a pleasure to meet you Bruce. My names Jayden, but you can just call me Jay." 

This surprised him. Jayden was insisting he used the name that he had given to the Joker. But no, this wasn't his J. The voice wasn't anywhere close to the Clown's. "So Jay, what brings you to this event?"

"Well, I just looove charity events. Just feels nice giving back to the unfortunate, ya know? Isn't this for Gotham's Children Hospital? All those sick lil kids stuck in those dreary walls; I hope the money raised will help their little souls feel better." He smiled brightly.

Jayden was so far ... interesting. He had a rhythm to his words that held your attention. Bruce found that he actually was enjoying listening to this man. Unlike the other people he had so far talken to.

"Yes, this is for the children's hospital. And I agree with that sentiment completely. I know the money won't solve everything, but I hope it helps to make them more comfortable. So do you live here in Gotham?"

Jay shook his head. "Nah, I don't. But I live in a neighboring city. I hope to be moving here soon though. Seems like a nice town so far. Lovely company." Bruce wasn't sure, but he thought the smile that Jay was giving him was flirty. He didn't really know how he would react if those were Jay's intentions.

Bruce still smiled softly and said, "This town may have its faults, but I hope with some time and determination it will get better."

"Well, well, well. Here I was led to believe you were some brainless playboy he couldn't keep it in his pants. But it turns out you actually have some thoughts that aren't meaningless. I'm impressed!"

... Bruce was at a lost for words. He knew that people thought of him that way (had definitely even fed this lie) but for someone to actually come straight out and say it to his face was ... kind of shocking. This guy had guts. He didn't know if he should feel respect or if he should be offended. But before he could figure that out, Jayden turned his attention to his date that was still on Bruce's arm. Bruce had actually forgotten that she was there.

"Hello. I don't think Bruce introduced us. Not very good manners, but I'll let it slide. So who are you?"

Tasha didn't know what to think either. "My name is Tasha. I'm Bruce's date for the night. And as for manners go, I don't think you have much either. It isn't very polite to disrespect the host of the party when you are just a guest." Bruce may have been ignoring her, but she still felt it was her duty to defend her date.

Jay's eyebrows raised and so did his smile. "Well, it's nice to meet you Tasha." He turned his attention back to Bruce. "So far I like talking to you. I would like to keep talking to you. The rest of your guests aren't as interesting as you. So how about we go out on the balcony and continue this lovely conversation."

Bruce knew that he should politely say no and move on to a different crowd. He also knew that he absolutely should not leave his date behind to fend for herself. Bruce had already been so rude to her tonight, but there was still a part of him that wanted to keep talking to Jayden. Even if he had disrespected him, he still wanted the conversation to continue. His personality was intriguing to say the least.

The stupid part of Bruce won in the end. He looked at his beautiful date, and with a kind smile he said, "Would you mind if I stepped outside for just a second? It shouldn't take long."

His date blinked once, and then again, and then again as if she could not believe that he had really said that. She wanted to tell him he could go fuck himself, but that would look bad on her end. To keep up appearances, she smiled a hard smile and told her date "Yeah, it's okay. Just make sure to be back soon. It isn't nice to keep a lady waiting."

Bruce nodded and turned back to Jay. "Ready whenever you are."

Jay's smile was wide as he headed to the balcony with Bruce right beside him. The balcony door was swiftly opened and the two men were enveloped by the night air. The door shut with an audible click and the two were left alone.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

The air outside was cool and refreshing. Jayden turned away from Bruce and looked out from the balcony. "You have a loovely home Brucey. But it's so big! Don't ya get lonely?"

Bruce looked at the ground. He was not prepared for such a deep question. With anyone else he would play it off and say something arrogant about the fact that he was always around women so how could he possibly be lonely. But he found himself saying, "Sometimes it can get lonely."

"You have anyone to turn to when you really need someone?" For the first time since meeting, Jay wasn't smiling. He was staring thoughtfully at Bruce, waiting for an answer.

Bruce thought carefully before speaking. "Yes. I am fortunate to have people I can turn to. I have a dear friend that is always close, and I have friends who support me."

"Friends are great. But anyone really close? Someone who can comfort you in a variety of ways? In ways a simple friend can't accomplish?" 

Bruce knew exactly what Jay was hinting at. But Bruce wasn't sure what to say. He found himself liking Jayden. But he couldn't lie. "Yes, I do have someone like that." Green hair, crimson lips, white skin. "It's sort of complicated, but this person makes me happy. He's different than anyone I've ever met."

Jayden turned back around and stared at the open sky. He mumbled under his breath, "Aren't you just a sap, Batsy."

"... What did you just say?"

He turned back to face Bruce. "I said: 'You're a sap, Brucey'. What did you think I said?"

"I thought I heard you say... Nevermind. Forget I said anything. So what about you? You have anyone - " but Bruce's question died against Jayden's lips that were now pressed against his. Time seemed to slow, and it felt like forever until Jay's lips started moving against his, urging him to participate. His soft lips felt nice. So fucking nice. 

But still Bruce gently pushed Jayden away from him. "I'm sorry but I can't do this. I was serious when I said that I have a person who makes me really happy. It feels wrong for me to do this knowing he would be mad."

"Nah Batsy. I don't think he'd miiiind." 

Bruce's eyes went wide and he stared at Jayden with a shocked expression on his face. Jay smiled and his grin twisted into one he knew. 

"The look on your face is priceless, Bats. Seriously. PRICELESS." He started giggling.  
Before J could say anything else, he was being slammed against the side of the wall. Bruce was glaring at Joker with both hands against either side of his head, trapping J in his place. "J, what the fuck are you doing here?! And why the fuck are you in disguise?" 

J rolled his eyes and said, "You really need to relax, baby. It's not like a commited a criiime. I just came to see my Batsy all dressed up and playing host. And I wanted to see what you'd do if someone came onto you."

"... You were testing me?"

J nodded his head. "Yep! And Brucey, you passed with flying colors! Really warms my heart to know that you caaaare. Even if you're a giant sap."

Bruce sighed and stepped back from J. "I don't know whether I should be angry for you tricking me, or happy that you finally decided to show yourself. I've been looking for you for weeks! Why were you hiding?"

"Well, when I got out I was still pretty pissed at you. Didn't want to see your stupid face for awhile. But then I started to miss ya. But I wasn't sure whether I could trust you when it came to fucking other people. So I came up with Jayden to see if you would. And Ta-Da!!!! I trust ya!"

Joker moved closer to Bruce until he was in his personal space. "Come on Batsy. I know ya missed me too. So how 'bout - " but before he could finish his sentence Bruce was clashing their lips together. J wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled their bodies flush together. 

Bruce channeled all of his pent up frustration into the kiss that was becoming more heated by the second. Even though he didn't want to, Bruce had to pull away so he could breathe. But J wasn't letting up. He was kissing and nipping Bruce's strong jaw while grinding their bodies together. It was when J pushed their clothed cocks together Bruce knew exactly what was going to happen. But even though he wanted J right then and there, he knew that it wouldn't look good if the other guests came out and found the infamous playboy fucking someone on the balcony. Especially a guy. So he used all of his will-power and pushed J's body away from his (J put up quite the struggle) so they could both compose themselves.

"Bruuuuuce, it's been like a month. I know ya wanna fuck your Clown. So stop stalling!" 

"You and I both know it wouldn't be good to get caught. Go inside and sneak out of the room and go the my room. I know you know where it is. I'll meet you there in a second." Bruce gently pushed the Clown's shoulders in the direction of the door. J leveled him with a glare, but listened anyways. He slipped back into the party and shut the door behind him.

Bruce let out a large breath and looked out into the night sky. His thoughts were jumbled and he needed a second before he jumped right back into it. If he went awhile without seeing the Joker and then suddenly saw him again, it always took him a moment to get used to J's level of intensity. So he needed to clear his head and get back into the rhythm of his crazy life.

After a few more moments Bruce went back into the party and made his way to the door. On his way he saw his date standing by the food table looking bored and angry. He did feel bad about ditching her, but in the long run it didn't matter. She was just another pretty face who would move on with her life the second he dropped her. She would be fine.

He discreetly slipped out of the room and made his way to the master bedroom where he knew his Clown was waiting for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da!! Almost done. 
> 
> Any comments are welcome. If I'm doing good or if I'm doing bad, it would be nice to know :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is trash. I am trash. I'm so sorry.

He quickly made his way to his bedroom. His heart was racing; this only really happened when he was either in a life or death situation or someone he loved was put in harm's way. But J always made his heart pound, for better or for worse.

Finally he stood outside the wooden doors. He stopped for a short second, his thoughts rapid. But before his thoughts got too out of control he opened the doors and shut them behind him. Bruce turned to look around the room, expecting J to be on the bed or the couch. He couldn't see him.

Bruce frowned. Maybe J made a detour or something on his way here. He turned to go look when suddenly strong arms were pulling Bruce flush against a lean body. J giggled and put his arms around his neck, pulling their mouths together. Bruce let out a breathy moan and backed J up against the wall. He pinned him with his weight, hands traveling across J's body. Finally they reached J's waist, and Bruce proceeded to yank his hips forward to meet the bulge straining against the fabric of his pants.

When contact was made it ignited a flame inside of Joker. He growled and bit Bruce's bottom lip, hard enough to draw blood. But this didn't deter Bruce. It actually made the heat inside his body more intense.

J released his hold on Bruce's neck and palmed his front. "Way too many clothes, Brucey. And as much as I want to spend the rest of the night being fucked in your bed, I got some plaaans tonight, Sweet Cheeks."

This caused Bruce to frown. "What do you mean _plans_?"

"Don't worry, Batsy. I won't be terrorizing Gotham tonight. But I'm a busy little boy. So, stop. Stalling!" J pushed Bruce hard and Bruce tumbled backwards and fell onto one of his plush couches. Joker moved and straddled Bruce's hips, pushing down and rubbing their cocks together.

Bruce made quick work of getting the damn clothes out of the way. He wanted to touch J, and he wanted to touch him **now**. Joker had the same idea, so both were shirtless in a matter of seconds. Bruce's tanned, muscled torso paired with J's lean, pale body littered with small scars. 

Usually the two would have some foreplay, but they were both so fucking pent up. After a few more minutes of intense kissing, J moved his hand down, gripping him tightly. His hand traveled up and made quick work of getting his pants undone and he stroked Bruce through his underwear. Still way too many clothes.

J grabbed the hem of Bruce's expensive pants and tugged them off his body along with Bruce's underwear, leaving Bruce completely naked. His thick cock was completely hard, resting against his stomach. Before J could do anything with that impressive member, Bruce flipped their positions where he was the one on top, and J squeaked with surprise. Bruce gave him a weird look at the funny sound J just made, but ended up rolling his eyes and giving J the same treatment he just gave him. They were now both completely nude, and Bruce dived back into kissing J's soft mouth - their cocks rubbing together making them both moan.

The fire between them was rising higher and higher, and they both couldn't take it anymore. Bruce stood and yanked J to his feet, and led him to the bed. They fell back onto the silky surface, and Bruce flipped J so he was on his stomach. He quickly looked in the stand next to his bed for the essentials while J huffed in annoyance. "Can you be any slower, old man?" This earned J a hard slap on his ass causing him to yelp and giggle.

Bruce drew J up onto his knees, rolled the condom on, and lubed up his hard member. He slowly pressed the head of his cock against J's tight entrance and J groaned in anticipation, pushing back. Bruce couldn't wait any longer and thrust forward, burying himself deep into J. They both relished in the feeling of being connected, but even though they wished for this moment to last forever, they also wanted to feel the rush from a rough fuck. So Bruce drew out, and slammed back in. Soon he was pounding J into the bed, the headboard smacking against the wall with each hard thrust.

When they fucked, it usually was a long affair. They each would take their time enjoying the others body, but this didn't last very long. Bruce's thrusts got faster and J's moans got louder. The sweet release soon was upon them and they both cried out in pure white pleasure. Wham! Bam! They both were panting in the aftermath , covered in sweat and smiling in lazy happiness.

Even though Bruce wanted to lay down and recover next to J, he had to get cleaned up. So he stood and made his way to the bathroom. When he returned, he was disappointed to see J standing and dressing. Bruce was a big old sap and loved to cuddle with J when they had moments like these. J would usually roll his eyes but would still smile and let himself be enveloped by Bruce's strong arms, but it seemed this wasn't the case tonight.

J met Bruce's eyes and saw the disappointment. "Sorry baby, but I do have plans tonight." He walked over to Bruce and kissed him gently. "But I will **definitely** be seeing you soon. So don't pout. You can cuddle with your clown later." J winked and made his way out the door, shutting it gently behind him. Bruce sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, hoping J would make good on his promise.

 

**

 

The charity event came to an end, and the guests streamed out going to their vehicles. Tasha stomped out into the cold air with an angry expression plastered on her face. _How dare him! Leaving her all alone when she was supposed to be his **date**. Bruce Wayne can go **fuck** himself!_

Bruce had driven her here, so it seemed like she had to get a taxi. She was cursing his name as she walked down the road passing an alley. But as she was passing the sinister entrance to the alleyway, a hand reached out and yanked her into the dark depths where no one could see her. She tried to scream but a strong hand covered her mouth while the other hand pushed her against the cold brick wall.

She made eye contact with the man holding her hostage, and her eyes widened comically when she saw who it was. Green eyes, ruby lips. _**The Joker.** What did he want with her?!_

She tried to struggle but J just laughed at her pathetic attempts to get him off of her. "Aww, what's wrong Sweety? You and I both know you had this coming. Do you know how rude it is to flirt with someone else's man? You see, I don't take kindly to people wanting what is mine. So, this means I gotta teach you a lesson." His grin was wide and her eyes were sparkling with tears. She knew what was coming, and she knew she couldn't stop it.

J enjoyed his time making her suffer. But the fun was soon over and she was lying dead at his feet, a grotesque smile carved into her cheeks. _Seriously Bruce? You picked this sad little girl for your date? What an idiot._

J spent the rest of his night disposing of her body far away from Bruce. His Bat would be **very** angry if he found out he killed his date. Then, after the evidence had been destroyed, he made his way back to his new hideout, where he would work on his **exciting** new plans to wreak havoc on Gotham and to see his BatsyBaby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah! This is probably terrible, but I tried. So leave a comment or something to tell me how I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments are welcome :D just do whatever ya wanna do (except stab me because that isn't polite)


End file.
